


Skype Call to the Resuce

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Skype Call to the Resuce

You were just done, it had been a long day and you really just need some warm food, a drink and a hug. But you as you walked into your apartment that you’d only be getting two of those things. Gray was at New York City Comic Con and you were so stoked for him but you in that moment you really wanted him with you. You made yourself some kraft mac and cheese, grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat on the couch to rewatch some Cowboy Bebop. You noticed one of Gray’s sweatshirts on floor the partly hidden under the couch. You pulled it out and put it on. It was nowhere near the same as having Gray there but it was warm and smelled like him so it was better than nothing.   
You watched six episodes of Cowboy Bebop before decided to call it a night but that’s when your phone went off. It was a text from Gray   
“Still up?”   
“Yeah”  
‘Up for a quick skype call I miss your face?” You didn’t respond but instead pulled up the skype app on your phone and dialed Gray.  
“So I take that as I yes.” Gray joked when he answered as he sat up in his hotel bedroom.  
“Well, hi I missed you too.”  
“So how was your day.”  
“It was rough but you only get to hear about when you can give me a hug.”  
“That bad?”  
“It wasn’t so much bad as little annoying things that stacked up on each other.”  
“I’m sorry and I promise as many hugs as you need as soon as I get back.”  
“Well I guess until then this sweatshirt I founder under the couch and our collection of anime body pillows to tide me over till then.” you said.  
“I was wondering where that went.” Gray said smiling before he sighed. “I miss you and I’m sorry that I can’t be there right now.”  
“I miss you too. I watched the panel on my lunch you guys nailed it and I’m so proud of you guys.”  
“Aw thanks babe I wish you could have been there.”  
“Well I was going to surprise you but I might have taken next weekend off and bought myself a flight to London I figured I could take in the slight and then at some point grab food with some guy who I really like.” Gray’s smiles.  
“Oh really and when were you going to tell this guys?”  
“I was going to text him a photo of me in a London cab and ask him if he could guess where I was but I think he might know now.”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too but you should get some sleep. See you soon.”  
“See you see goodnight.”  
“Night.”


End file.
